As mobile networks are rapidly developed and smart phones are popular, network application services become more and more important for users. Multicasting (one-to-many) network services, such as instant message services, video conferences, file transmission, and firmware update, are frequently used by people. However, when the multicasting network services are implemented by unicasting (one-to-one), critical effects become apparent in network performance.